paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Versions/@comment-4578171-20120520180443/@comment-4102115-20120522160251
Firstly, it's not the admins who fill up pages with long comments, that's mainly just me. So what. If you seriously think a couple of kilobytes of text (not graphics, not music, not videos, not torrents, but text, will crash Wikias servers, then you are so far beyond help you should just give up. On everything. Assuming you were just being sarcastic and so have not given up and so are still reading, then who exactly do you think you are directing your comments - no, sorry, your demands - at?? I will quote you - you say "I must say this wiki is not being properly administered." To be able to say that statement with any shred of conviction to it, you must know what a wiki by definition is. But all your other statements / demands contradicts this. You must have missed the key part that I mentioned in my previous post so I will repeat it: This Wiki was built by and for fellow Paradise Island for ANdroid players, as a central place to share combined knowledge and discussions. By definition, the wiki is open to anyone and everyone, including you and me, to add knowedge to, correct errors, delete redundant data, fill in tables, create new tables, create new pages, insert additional profitability charts, post version instability reports, etc. All of my contributions, repair costs, simplified notes on cleaning structures that I already know how to do but I chose to share with other players who struggled to get it, all of my comments, suggestions, tips, everything, was all done as a regular user with exactly the same access as you have. An admin is simply a long-time regular contributor who has shown over a long period of time that they have consistantly made postitive contributions and maintaining of the site, and is happy to take on the burden, and even then only if there is need of an additional admin. I was active on this wiki for close on 12 months when several of the past admins chose to move on from either playing PIAN anymore or just moved on from being involved in this site. So I offered to assist. And guess what magical powers becoming an admin has given me? Drum roll.... Just about the only things an admin can do that you can't do right now is to edit other peoples comments that are abusive, offensive, illegal, or posts threir island friend name; and for repeat or particularly heinous offenses, we can ban them from commenting or editing for a period of time. Shock, horror, that is it. We don't ban people from accessing the site. All our efforts and information sharing is still available to everyone. We don't get magically teleported to the Russian GI Headquarters and given 50,000 models of phone to test game releases on. We don't get any extra tools or fuctions to build or develop the wiki whatsoever that you don't already have access to. We can not edit anyone elses comments for any other reason or ban anyone without a good reason - if we did, our change would be quickly undone by another admin and we would be banned ourselves. So if you know anything about wiki's, which you should do before making that holier-than-thou judgment statement "I must say this wiki is not being properly administered.", then you would know that that is the only additional thing an admin can do, and so 99.9999% of the time a person with admin access does not log in to the admin page, and just reads and updates and uses the wiki as a regular standard wiki user like you, and like me 99.9999% of the time. So, if you know anything about wikis (and most Internet users do since wikipedia came online), then you know that the person responsible for creating, updating, maintaining wiki pages, tables, graphs, pictures, data, links, is anyone and everyone who uses the site. ie. That means ''you. So if you go back and read your comments / demands you will clearly see the reason I had to laugh. But I will dumb it down for you. Your comments are saying essentially: "In the wake of such issues I must say that I am doing nothing towards administering this site". "I have noticed there is no page on this site with details on whether a version would crash on any of the phones or not. I think this sort of information would be useful to other fellow players so as a wikia user myself equal to all others in the ability to contribute, I will give back a little for all the knowledge and assistance I have received here from others by putting a bit of time and effort into creating this page myself and creating the massive table and filling in the details I know - the hardware and model of my phone and the game version I am on and whether that version has bugs or not. Then other players with other phone models and game versions can fill in the blank cell spaces with their data, exactly like how every other page and table on this site was created, by someone exactly like me with as much access and resources." "As a person like the masses whom use this wiki for information and have found a need for another page, but the information for that page requires extensive testing on all the different phone models, so '''I' can make it a point to, don't know may be, buy all phones myself so that I can keep the pages updated". Hence my laughter, as every single critisism or demand you made, when read in context, was made at yourself. (I use "you" and "yourself" to refer to the anonymous poster or posters making these demands without even so much as a tag so others replying can reference the poster or posters. Still, the very first time "you" posted a comment, "you" became a "A Wikia contributor", making you equal in ability and responsibility to all Wikia contributors.